creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shinigami.Eyes
Talk Archive 1 The Return of the Son of the Talk Page Thanks for the help with archiving, Fur! Anyway, as you can probably tell, my talk page was getting uncomfortably lengthy, so if you'd like to see any past comments or conversations, just take a look at the archive. Go ahead and post any questions, comments, or butthurt you have for any of my rule enforcement here. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 00:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) SOME TITLES THAT NEED TO BE FIXED I'VE NOTICED THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE SEEM TO THINK THAT ALL LONG WORDS NEED TO BE CAPITALIZED IN A TITLE. THIS IS NOT TRUE, AS IS THE CASE WITH PREPOSITIONS. ANY PREPOSITION, REGARDLESS OF LENGTH, MUST BE LOWERCASED IN A TITLE UNLESS IT IS THE FIRST OR LAST WORD OF THE TITLE. IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I AM USING CAPS, IT IS BECAUSE THIS IS AN EXTREMELY PERVASIVE PROBLEM THAT I HAVE NOT SEEN ANYONE TRY TO FIX DESPITE MY REPEATED ATTEMPTS TO ADDRESS IT. HERE ARE SOME OF THE TITLES OF WHICH I SPEAK: *The Truth About Crypton Future Media *The Truth About Donna *The Truth About Garry from Ib *The Truth About Me... *The Truth About Mew *The Truth About My Death *The Truth About Shadows *Truth About Stringdolls *The Truth About Suicidemouse.avi *The Truth About Your Life *Truth Behind Code Geass *The Truth Behind L's Mansion *The Truth Behind Majora's Mask *The Truth Behind Niko Bellic *The Truth Behind Spongebob Squarepants -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:47, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Kay, Skelly. I'm on it. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 01:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE REME- *A-hem* ...Please remember to delete the redirects or not leave a redirect in the first place. It makes dealing with the Article Listing less of a hassle. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:51, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'll remember next time. Unfortunately, I don't really know how to undo that. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 03:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the first one, for instance, you'd just go to http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Truth_About_Crypton_Future_Media?redirect=no (the link it provides when it says "Redirected from The Truth About Crypton Future Media"), go to the dropdown menu on the "Edit" box, click "Delete"... Well, I think you'd know the rest. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/BroadwayBaby24601 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:52, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Psst, Shini. The punishement for violating the no-spinoffs rule has changed. The author is warned the first time they do it, and if they repost the offending story or add another one on the blacklisted subjects after being warned, THEN they get a 1-day ban. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 13:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Apology I'd like to apologise for not adding my pasta to the article listings yesterday, it won't happen again. HuangLee (talk) 18:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Heard of Fangamer?MeloettaJones123 (talk) 01:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) its an online game based store.MeloettaJones123 (talk) 01:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is a response to that title change you made. I hate the title. Could you just change it to "My Dream Journal" or something like that. I wish i was an admin so i could screw about with the titles of my pastas. asking for unban. I have certainly learned my lesson on so many levels I can't even count to. However, Cheese Lord appears to be blocked somehow, so you were the closest one I guess, since you own this wikia site. So, my ban, is a chat ban, because that I accidentally posted a real suicide video (yes, i know, you won't chat unban me because you believe I will do something similar again, well, I will not.) I have learned it so much, I could beat my self, slap my own face with my bare hands and climb up an mountain and slide down, barefoot with sharp rocks ahead. So, please, could you unban me from the chat? I promise I won't do that ever, ever again. BadLinix (talk) 20:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't know what I did to get banned Look, I don't know what I did wrong, but could you please unban me from chat. I'm not sure why you banned me, could you please tell me? That would be great.